A Few Minutes
~ Only If I Had One More Minute... ~ Link: http://silvernazo.deviantart.com/art/Pokemon-Creepypasta-A-Few-Minutes-298032937 A Few Minutes Shirona – Containing the word "Shiro", meaning white. --------------------------------------- My life has had glitches throughout it. Well I mean in video games. I've seen projectiles go through targets in Golden Eye, Mammoths floating in the air in Skyrim, and countless mishaps in the world of pokemon. I still remember how sad I was when I was a little kid and foolishly caught MissingNo; effectively ruining my original Red Version. I've had hiccups in the games since then too, different pokemon cries in Gold, discolorations in Emerald, and I've even had my Pearl game freeze on more than one occasion. They were all sorted out with a simple shut down of the game though, nothing ever got as bad or convoluted as that MissingNo glitched Red. Until now. Recently I had gotten a 3DS for my graduation, and before that, I had gotten pokemon White. Knowing how the DS had poor internet support, I trained my pokemon carefully- starting off with a girl trainer I named Cereza, and restarting my game until I got a female Snivy that I named Samantha. I played through the entire game without incident- it was like Game Freak had finally made a game with no glitches.. Until I messed with time. At one point I played my White version on my 3DS, and I guess the clock was a few minutes ahead of my DS, for when I put the game in the DS the next day. I couldn't challenge anyone for a daily rematch and my Porygon Z still had the pokerus. Perplexed I shut the game off and fast forwarded a day. Starting the game again, Cheren still refused to battle me; simply stating his post-game dialogue. I fast forwarded to the weekend, and even then Cheren did not give me the choice to fight him. Remembering it was now Saturday in the game; I had my Braviary fly me back to Nuvema Town and tried to challenge Bianca. No dice, but instead of speaking her post-game script she said "I wouldn't go near the ocean during the Spring, it's dangerous.". Wondering if I somehow glitched an event for a pokemon like Genesect or Arceus, I spoke to Juniper and she nearly said the same message, along with a comment about how my pokedex was nearly complete. Curious I pulled up my pokedex and a cold jolt went through me; I had nearly the entire national dex filled! Wondering if this was due to the time glitch, I browsed through the dex and found the only two pokemon not registered were Spiritomb and an odd slot that appeared after Genesect that had a glitched number. I pulled the second blank space up and the name for the pokemon was in kanji, with 白 being one of the only symbols that wasn't completely scrambled. The silhouette for the mystery pokemon had what I guessed was a vortex behind it with arms and legs appearing out of it. I figured I had stumbled upon leftover data for a never used evolution of Spiritomb. I shut the game off and remembering what Bianca said, fast forwarded time to spring. I combed all the beaches and islands in the hopes of finding an event pokemon or something out of the ordinary, but there was nothing. Recalling it was spring, I wanted to see if Cynthia was still able to be challenged. I flew to Undella Town and put Samantha, now a level 98 Serperior, into my lead slot. I was relieved when I walked into the beach house and saw Cynthia; maybe the game had fixed itself because I had gone so far into the future. But I knew something was amiss as soon as I talked to her, her theme started to play for no reason and the piano in the song at times sounded as if the player was slamming their hands down onto the keys. The only thing Cynthia said turning this jumble of music was "Are you ready?" with the options yes and no. Panicking I clicked yes, her battle theme started up like normal, but when it came time for her to send out Spiritomb, I heard its cry and saw purple and green swirls appear from behind Cynthia instead. I recognized it as the mysterious unknown pokemon in my pokedex. Its name was still registering as "Cynthia", but she also had the bar depicting her level and health. She was level 98, the same as my Serperior. Relying on Samanthas speed, I did the only thing I could do and struck my foe with leaf blade; cutting Cynthia's health down 1/3. Cynthia then used ominous wind, but instead of it doing damage it acted like whirlwind and pulled out my level 83 Hydreigon, Uwasa. I decided to tough out the glitch battle; thinking that Uwasa's dark type would be good against what I guessed was a ghost/dark type. I had Uwasa use Dragon Pulse and it knocked Cynthia down to only a quarter of her health. Cynthia then had that flavor text when Gym Leaders or bosses were down to their last pokemon, although the text box only said "That won't do me in!" and used curse. But instead of knocking herself out, Cynthia stayed constant and the text "it's a one hit KO!" popped up. Uwasa cried out and fainted in one turn! I was already about to send out Samantha to finish her off. But I didn't get that option; instead the text said "Cereza is out of usable pokemon! Cereza whited out!" I felt an icy panic run through me, what about my other five pokemon? That was the least of my worries, as I found my trainer not in a pokemon center, but in a white void. It was like the world refused to load. I looked at my pokemon and saw that all six had 1 HP left, but instead of having Uwasa, she was replaced by a Garchomp that had full health but a glitched out name that the mystery pokemon had had. Wondering if there was any way to escape the white expanse I moved around and randomly clicked buttons, but I didn't get any reactions for a whole minute. But I heard the audio of a Garchomp cry, and a text box appeared with the words "Help Me". This happened several times as I groped around in the light. About five minutes later, even that stopped, and the screen faded to so much white that I couldn't even see my trainer. I pressed A one final time, and I was back in the sea house with Cynthia. I pulled up my pokemon in my panicked state and saw that I had Uwasa back and my party was how it was before, but they still only had 1 HP and were now all frozen. I accidently pressed A again after closing the menu and spoke to Cynthia. The background music faded as she only said one sentence. "You didn't help" and to my horror the screen faded to white again, and oddly the credits started to play. But instead of the ending music, it was dead silent. When it got to the simple text of "The End", I could make out a detailed image of Cynthia surrounded in the purple and green aura of Spiritomb; its facial markings making it look like Cynthia had the face of a skeleton. I pressed A but the words "The End" turned into "Game Over" and in a frantic movement, I shut the game off, fixed the time on my DS, and didn't touch it for a month. Finally my curiosity got the better of me. I reloaded the game on my 3DS, I battled Cheren and went through the entire Elite Four without so much as a hiccup. When it was spring, I felt nervous as I went to fight Cynthia, but even she was completely normal and I made a point to knock out her Spiritomb quickly. My game had been fixed. Later that week though, I decided to mess with the game's PC and clicked on mail, I saw the mail I had gotten from Bianca so long ago, but there was a second one… only addressed as "?????". Not remembering where I had received this mail, I opened it. The writing was not present and stuffed full of random capitalized words, it was written as if it had been encoded normally. "Next time the surprises I will make for you will be even better! Now you know what befalls those who mess with time!" Behind the text was the image of a Celebi. To this day I play White only on my 3DS, I have never touched the clock. Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked Game Category:Generation Five